Uncaged
by Lustfulkitten
Summary: Alfred, a lost and lonely cat escapes the dog fights he'd been put into for his strength and end up on the street all alone, that is until A Russian man named Ivan finds him and takes him in. What will happen starts to fall for Ivan and makes a wish on s star he might love or regret. Russia/ America
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my new Fic. I promise I'm working on Bloody Roses too. But my mind started to wonder during class one day and this idea happened, I hope you like it! I worked really hard on it.

-Lustfulkitten.

* * *

Alfred lay curled up in the corner of the cage the mean humans left him in. He watched the door, for any sign that the evil human was coming back. He flicked his tail and lowered his head onto his front paws.

The whimper, meows, yelps, and all the other noises the trapped animals made in that pitch black room. Alfred was glad he was a cat, he could see in the dark. But, if he ever saw light again, it would burn his eyes pretty badly, not that he thought he'd ever get out. He'd been here far too long. His time on the streets of New York were better then this.

The humans came in and picked one animal to take out and sometimes the animal would come back bloody and other times they'd never come back at all. He was one of the only cats, the reason; cats can't stand a chance in a dog fight. Other then Alfred himself who was a fighter, he'd killed dogs twice his size before, and the humans knew that, that's why he was here.

He missed his back alley in New York, he missed the dumpster he'd slept under, and the box he'd slept in. he missed the nice cook lady that would give him the left over, or spoiled hamburgers from her restraint. She always told him it was their little secret; she'd get fired if they knew the food never made it to the dumpster.

At the thought of hamburgers Alfred's completely empty stomach growled loudly. He hadn't eaten in so long. Right now he wouldn't mind eating the hard stuff that those spoiled house cats ate. Though he preferred hamburgers far more, he was more the likely the only cat who could eat three hamburgers and still be starving.

But, his happy life as a street cat in New York City had been taken away when those mean men had watched him scare of a pack of angry dogs. They saw strength and power, but in there business that meant money and a lot of it. They were Dog Fighters. You know the men who out two dogs and they have to fight till one is dead? Yeah, he'd been captured for that.

I'm sure you're all asking "Why a cat?" Well because Alfred was strong, and could easy take down a dog twice his size. They saw that was a way to get more people to watch. They got to watch a tiny cat kill a huge dog.

They'd captured him and brought him to this back room and left him there. He was never fed and had no water. His cadge was very small and almost suffocating. They were cages all around his, inside were dogs that were bigger then anything he'd seen. It stunk to, badly. He could hardly breathe at all. They never cleaned the cages and after time, the smell really builds up.

He'd fought a few times, killing the dog every time. The fights were bloody, and he did get hurt, he was covered in scratches and scares. He'd become tough, but the humans smirking faces still scared him. The fights were nothing compared to the training.

Training such as, being locked in a cage with four almost rabid dogs that were hungry and saw him as lunch, running through a huge maze like thing, and getting beat by the humans till he could move. Was being starved part of his training? He guessed so.

He watched the door with unblinking eyes. Would he have to fight today? When he first came here he counted the days between when the humans would leave him in the cage, and when they'd come and retrieve him to fight. But, he'd stopped counting the days a few weeks ago. He closed his eyes, praying that he wouldn't have to fight today.

That's when a crazy thought popped into his head. What if when the humans opened his cage, he ran out and hid till he could escape. They'd more then likely sick dogs on him and search till they found him. But, it was worth a try. He could almost taste freedom again, could almost feel the wind on his fur, the side walk under his feet. God, did he miss all of that.

He closed his eyes and got lost in a daydream about running free down the sidewalk, about sleeping comfortably under the dumpster. It might not sound comfortable to most people, but after he'd dragged a blanket under there it had become the warmest and driest place for him to sleep he could possibly find.

Maybe he could find his way back that is if he wasn't too far away from his once home. What if they took him to a different state? He'd have no idea where to go, or what to do. He opened his eyes when the door opened and two male humans walked into the room.

All at once at the sight of the humans all the dogs began to bark. Damn dogs, couldn't they be quiet? They were just evil humans that wanted you to fight to the death. Stupid mutts. He flicked his tail and let out a soft hiss of annoyance

He watched the humans walk over to cage a bit away from him, and open the cage to let out the biggest meanest looking dog Alfred had ever seen. His eyes widened and he prayed he wouldn't have to fight that dog. It would surely be his last fight. He wouldn't have to worry about going home then; he'd be heading to kitty heaven.

He watched one of the two mean lead the dog out of the room, and the other male walked over to his cage. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening! He hissed, moving to the back corner of his cage. No way was he fighting that giant monster of a dog. Was that even a dog?!

The man sighed and opened his cage, shaking his head. "Come on, it'll be a lot easier if you just come here." Alfred just hissed in response. The man scoffed and reached into the cage and grabbed Alfred. Alfred scratched and bit at the male but he had strong, thick gloves on and neither his claws nor his teeth could get through.

Then he remembered his plan, and quickly twisted his body, getting out of the male human's hold. He bolted past the male and out of the cage. The man jerked to life a few seconds later, turning and trying to grab him. But, Alfred was out of his reach. By this time all the dogs were barking and having a fit, seeing the little kitty free.

The human screamed and yelled something. A few seconds later the door opened, and the first man from before walked in. That was his chance! He bolted toward the door, and between the man's feet. That's when he realized he had no idea how to get out.

So, he just ran, until he saw and opened window. Only problem, he couldn't reach it, it was way to far up. But, there was a stack of boxes near the window, and he could climb them he could get out. Good thing he was a rather small cat and could easily climb them, as long as no humans messed with him.

He jumped on the first box, then the second. He heard the humans yelling under him, but he ignored them, and just kept climbing. Once he got to the fifth box, they started to wobble a little, he just had two more boxes to climb then he could get out, and would never ever see this place again.

He jumped onto the next box, and then the last. He pushed off the top back with his powerful back feet but misjudged his leap, and had to catch the edge of the windowsill and scramble up onto the windowsill

He sat there for a second catching his breath and watching the stupid, evil humans try to get him. He would never trust another human again in his life, that was the promise he made to himself as he watched the humans run around trying to find away to get him back.

He flicked his tail and watched as soon enough, they gave up, talking to one anther loudly. Alfred could understand human speech, unlike dogs. Dogs could only recognize their name, and simple commands that their human had to drill into the heads, and reward them for with treats or food. "Stupid mutts," he muttered to himself, shaking his head.

He jumped off the window seal and landed on the hard familiar feeling of concrete. You know the old saying cats always landed on their feet? Well they do, but they did not have nine lives. He started walking, and looked around, realizing he was in a back alleyway, and he prayed when he got out of the alley he'd recognize something and would be able to find his home again.

It felt so good to be free again. He ran down the streets and dodged around the humans walking every which way down the side walk. He looked up to see the sky was turning a dark grayish color that surely meant it was going to rain or storm, Just what he needed at a time like this. He flicked in his tail and hissed softly to himself in annoyance.

He looked round and realized after a little while he was near his old alleyway. Now he felt a little hope. He rushed forward, taking off into a run, running in between human's legs. He ran till he saw the familiar shops around the alleyway he'd lived in not long ago.

He slid to a stop at the entrance of the alleyway. He saw the woman bringing out the trash, and in that trash he smelled left over hamburgers with his name on them. He hadn't eaten in so long his stomach roared to life.

He rushed over to her, and let out a soft bugging meow, putting on his best puppy dog face, even though it was much cuter because he was a cat. He rubbed against her legs in his normal way, but was surprised to get kicked hard, away from the woman.

"Bad cat, Go away you stupid, worthless fur ball!" She screamed. He looked up at her, and slowly backed away. He looked down, flattening his ears against his head, and dropping his tail as he slowly turned away, and walked out of his once peaceful home.

He walked down the street, and soon felt the first raindrop fall and hit him right on his nose. He scrunched his face up, and brought his paw up to wipe the wet feeling of wetness off his muzzle. Soon, though the rain increased, and he took off running again, as the people that were caught in the rain did as well. Which if you're a cat and there are an unknown number of people running to get out of the rain was well you were sure to get trampled. His tail got stomped on more the four times, and by the time he found a dumpster to get under for shelter he was soaked, cold, and scared.

He curled up, and looked out at all the people running around to get out of the rain. He felt hopeless, the small amount of hope he'd felt earlier long gone. Those damned humans that had captured him had ruined his life, now he had nothing. No home, no warm, no food, no nothing, he was all alone, with nothing. He would surly die…

He curled up further against himself under the dumpster and forced himself to sleep, hoping he'd die in his sleep and wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore.

A cat could only dream it was that easy….

* * *

Well that's done. I'll update this one and Bloody Roses soon. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I promise this story will get more exciting just wait. Stick around and find out. review please, and tell me what you think. It gives the motivation to keep working. Please and thank you.

-Lustfulkitten


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, I'm back sorry for the very late update on this story, I swear I'm working on this one and Blood Roses and I have a few more ideas. And thank everyone that has read and reviewed any of my stories. It means a whole lot to me, and makes me keep writing. Anyways read and review please? Thank you.  
**  
-Lustfulkitten. **  
**

* * *

Alfred kept his eyes closed as the wind blew, and rain pelted the ground. A few people walked up and down the sidewalks, some held umbrellas, others had their hood up, and then there was the humans that just didn't care.

Alfred had been a sleep for a little while, when the wind shifted and the rain blew under the dumpster he was in, and a clap of thunder roared overhead. His blue eyes popped open and hissed softly, curling back further under the dumpster.

That was until he heard footsteps very close the dumpster he was under. He flicked his tail as the feet stopped right in front of the dumpster. He winced and hissed softly as the person threw something into the dumpster.

The human must have heard the noise he made, because he squatted down and looked under, and looking right at Alfred. He didn't know what to do. Should he stay still after all the man couldn't touch him if he stayed back? Or could he run as fast as he can?

But the wind and wind made him decide to stay curled up under the dumpster. The man spoke, "Shh, Come here kitty." His voice had a strange accent, very different the American accents he always heard, after all he did live in New York.

He man opened his arms, smiling. "I've been meaning to get a pet. And, I have a love for cats; I swear I won't hurt you. I'll take you to my house; it's warm, and dry. You'll be safe. Come."

For some reason the man's words and the accent, made Alfred stand slowly on shaky weak legs, and slowly walked up to the man. He had a scared look in his eyes, and his body shook. "Oh, goodness, you're so thin. I'll have to change that, da?"

Alfred understood the man enough to know what he was saying. He slowly walked closer, enchanted by the thought of food, and warmth. In all truth Alfred did want to be a house cat, well fed and token care of. He loved the idea of curling up against his owner, and sleeping as he or she petted him.

Maybe this man would do that. Slowly he eased forward until he was close enough for the man to stroke his fur softly. Alfred purred softly, and the man slowly leaned down and picked him up.

The man held Alfred tightly against him, and smiled. Alfred continued to shiver violently. The man quickly opened his jacket and pulled the kitten against himself, wrapping the jacket around him. At way the kitten wouldn't get wet, and the wind couldn't reach him as much.

He looked up at the man who held him, he looked nice enough. But you can't always judge a book by its cover.

"How about I take you home, and give you a warm bowl of milk and I come back out to the store and pick up some cat food and other things I'll need to care for you." Alfred looked up at him and meowed.

"Good idea, da?" he asked, looking at the kitten as he hurried to his home. He finally got to his huge house. And held Alfred with one arm and unlocked the door with the other, and pulled it open.

He walked inside and closed the door behind himself, shutting out the wind and rain. The house was warm and dry. Ivan sat Alfred down on the floor, looking at him. "I'm going to go get a towel, and some hot milk. Don't go anywhere." He warned, walking off.

Alfred looked around the room, it was huge, but of course it was the first time he'd ever been in a house before. But it was quit amazing. There was a huge couch in the living room, along with an armchair a coffee table a large flat screen TV. In a vase on the coffee table was a vase with sunflowers in it. There was also a set of stairs that seemed kind of threatening. He looked off to the other side and saw a door that he guessed led to some other room.

He then turned his attention to his wet fur and began to lick himself to make his puffed up fur lay down a bit more then it was. He looked up when he heard foot steps and saw the same man walk back into the room, and smiled down at him as he walked by and into the unknown room Alfred had been looking at just a few seconds before.

He hurried after the man and slipped through right before the door shut back with a 'click' sound that made Alfred jump slightly and turn to glare at the door. He turned back toward the man and walked closer to watch him take something out of a square box looking thing. He guessed that was what humans stored their food in.

He watched him poor milk into a bowl and walk over the anther square box, and opened it. He sat the bowl down inside of it and pushed a few buttons then he turned away, and looked down at Alfred.

"Goodness, you should be careful, I could have stepped on you, come now." He walked back to the door he'd just entered through, Alfred followed close behind, staring up at his new owner.

He walked back down the hall he'd just came from, as Alfred stopped and sat down in the living room. A few seconds he came back with a towel and walked over to sit down on the couch. "Here kitty," He said, pointing to the floor in front of him. Alfred quickly figured out what he wanted and walked over to him, sit down and meowed.

The man smiled and leaned down, dropping the towel over Alfred's head. Then he picked Alfred up still and sat him in his own lap. He started to rub Alfred's fur dry carefully. Alfred couldn't help but purr.

The man smiled down at him, but looked up when he heard a ding. He sat Alfred down on the catch still wrapped in the warm towel. Alfred guessed the nice human hand heated the towel to help warm him. How considerate! He watched him walk to the kitchen, and then came back a few seconds later carrying the bowl Alfred had seem him holding before.

He walked over sat the bowl down in front of Alfred on the couch, smiling as he spoke. "Please don't spill any of it on my couch; I'll be back in a moment." Alfred watched him walk away and then lowered his head to lap at the warm milk. It was so good! And with the warm milk and the warm blanket he was finally warming up.

He lapped at the milk, watching where his new owner had disappeared, and waiting for him to return. He had almost finished his milk when the man walked back into the room. Alfred's ears perked up and he looked up at the man.

He'd changed clothes, and his hair was wet. Did he go back outside in the rain? Or maybe he'd taken a shower. Was that what it was called? He guessed so. He knew some human speech, but he wasn't sure about everything. But, that scarf that the man wore was still on. Was he cold? Or did that scarf mean something to him that he wanted to protect it?

Alfred didn't worry about that anymore and looked up at him as he walked over. He lifted the bowl off the couch and went back to the kitchen. After a few seconds he came back and sat down beside Alfred and lifted him onto his lap.

"Hmm, what should I call you?" Alfred looked up at him, and purred. He knew humans gave their pets new names, different then the one their mother's gave them. Alfred didn't mind, he didn't even like his name that much.

"How about Sunflower? You're yellowish like one, and you're eyes look like the bright blue sky." He smiled at the cat in his lap. "Sound alright to you?" Alfred just rubbed against the hand Ivan was using to pet him with.

Alfred looked up at Ivan, As Ivan sighed. "I have to back out and get the stuff to care for you," he stood up, "You behave yourself, and I'll be back here in a little while, don't get into anything. I would hate to have to take you to the pound or put you back out in the rain."

Alfred meowed softly and curled up into the still slightly warm towel, looking up at Ivan. "Good, kitty, I'll be back soon, behave." He warned again, grabbing his coat and keys and heading back into the weather again.

Alfred watched him, and hissed softly flicking his tail. But he remained laying still and curled up falling into a light sleep, in the warmth of the towel.

A little while later he was awoken by the door opening and closing. He opened his eyes and looked up at Ivan and meowed happily, seeing his new owner return safe, wet but safe.

He was carrying some things. He walked over and dropped them a little bit away from the door with a smile directed at his new kitten. Looked like his new little sunflower had listened and more then likely hadn't even moved from the place on the couch, he was even still wrapped in the towel.

For a stray, his new cat was awfully well behaved. But he wasn't complaining. It was a very good thing, less training and yelling. I'd worried about how that cat would deal, but he seemed to be doing well enough in his new home.

"How about you and I go to sleep and worry about everything else in the morning?" Alfred looked up at him and meowed. Ivan laughed and walked over picking up the kitten and walking up the stairs, which Alfred had thought looked treating earlier.

He walked into a room with a large bed in the center of the room. There was a wardrobe off to the side and a chest of drawers on the other side of the room. In the front of the room, in front of the bed was a TV stand with another huge fate screen TV on it.

Ivan was rather well off, but he was all alone with it all unless his sisters paid him a visit which the last time he'd saw them was a long time ago. That's why he needed a pet, and Alfred was perfect.

He sat the cat down on the large bed, and Alfred walked up to the head of the bed and curled up on one of the pillows and watched Ivan as he changed for bed, and took his scarf off and folded it up, placing it on the nightstand beside his bed.

He walked over turned the light off and returned to the bed, and laid down, yawing. He looked up at Alfred and smiled at him, as Alfred curled up with his tail laying over his noise.

Ivan closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, not worried about what the kitten would do while he slept. He trusted his new little sunflower.

Alfred opened one eyes to look at Ivan and gave a content purr, finally Alfred had found somewhere he belonged. He felt welcomed here, and he didn't have to fight and scrounge for food now.

This life as a lap cat wouldn't be so bad after all….

* * *

**That's done, I hope you like it, and please review, I will love you forever!**

-Lustfulkitten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the long wait for the people that are waiting for the next chapter, my life has been kinda crazy, and I'm sorry. Thanks everyone who reviewed or Favorited this story it means a lot. I thought about deleting the story, and I am still thinking about that. But, I guess some people like it. But anyways, please review and tell me what you think. i know it may be boring now, but I swear it will get better.**

-Lustfulkitten

* * *

Alfred woke slowly, feeling instead of the hard concert ground he'd always laid on, soft pillows. He pried his eyes open and looked around. Oh, yeah, he was a pet now, a lap cat. He sat up slowly and looked around.

He looked over at his new monster, owner, whatever you wanted to call him. He flicked his tail and began to wash himself. He was almost done when he looked over to see his master's eyes open slowly.

Alfred stilled and watched him as he yawned and stretched, sitting up slowly. Alfred scurried over the pillows to rub against his master, purring happily. Ivan smiled and ran a hand through Alfred's fur. He'd almost forgotten about his new sunflower.

"How about we go find something to eat, da?" He quickly got out of bed, and Alfred jumped off the bed as well, landing on his feet perfectly when he hit the floor. Cat didn't always land on their feet, but most of the time they did.

He followed his owner down the stairs, purring and rubbing against Ivan's heels. Ivan laughed, "calm down, sunny." He grinned, "That's what I'm going to call you, sunny." He laughed softly and leaned down picking Alfred up off the ground.

He walked down the rest of the stairs and over to the bag he'd brought in the night before. His face was covered by a wide smile as Ivan pulled out a bowl and some moist cat food, he figured his new kitten would like.

He put the bowl down and popped the lid off of the moist cat food and dumped it into the bowl. Alfred slowly walked over to the bowl and sniffed it, he was hungry though sp he couldn't be picky, and he was starved. He quickly began eating as Ivan watched on a amusement.

He smiled and walked back over to the bag, pulling out another bowl and walked to the kitchen. He poured milk into the bowl and placed it in the microwave to heat it. He leaned against the counter, frowning slightly.

He had work that night and would have to leave Alfred alone for a while. He hoped the kitten would know better then get into stuff, or he would have to be punished. He didn't want to have to punish his new kitty, but of Alfred messed anything up, he'd have no choice.

He sighed as the microwave beeped, signaling that the milk was heated enough. He pulled out the bowl, and walked back into the living room to Alfred washing himself and the bowl empty and cleaned of any of the food. That made Ivan, smile even more, sitting the bowl of milk beside the food bowl. And again Alfred jumped at the bowl and started to lap at the milk happily.

He finished it off quickly as well, then turned o look at Ivan and give a soft meow, which in Alfred's mind was a thank you, though he knew Ivan wouldn't understand. Ivan laughed happily, shaking his head. "I have to go take a shower; you behave and don't get into anything. I'll be back in a few minutes." He gave the kitten a warning glance before turning and walking toward his bathroom, leaving Alfred alone in the living room.

He meowed softly, and walked over to the huge couched and jumped onto it, sitting down and flicking his tail back and forth. He was bored now; he lifted his paw and began to wash his fur slowly. He wanted something or someone to play with; he was bored out of his cat mind.

He got down off the couch, deciding he was going to explore his new home. At least it would give him something to do, while he waited for Ivan to finish his shower. From what he knew of human lives and speaks a shower was when a human bathed themselves.

He went to the kitchen first; it was the closet to the living room. He leaped onto one of the table chairs and then onto the table. He looked around at the room, but didn't see anything that caught his attention. He flicked his tail and jumped down off the counter again, making his way out of the kitchen, until something moving into one of the cabinets caught his eye.

He hissed, and crouched down, knowing what it was. It'd been a long time since he'd last caught a mouse, and it would ease some of his boredom, it'd give himself to do at least. He flicked his tail and sneaked over to where the mice had disappeared.

He saw it move once more, before pouncing on it quickly. He didn't really feel like plying with the mouse now so he killed it with one quick kill to the neck. He looked down at the dead mouse at his feet, and then picked it up in his mouth. He'd show Ivan when he got out of his shower he'd be so proud.

He walked back into the living room right as Ivan was walking back into the living room in a pair of jogging pants and a T-shirt. He was towel drying his hair was he walked down the hallway to the living room.

He stopped when he saw Alfred, and blinked a few times. Alfred was proud of himself and, dropped the mouse at Ivan's feet, looking up at Ivan and meowing. Ivan winced, "What a lovely gift, Sunny. At least you killed the mouse that has been running around my house for days now."

Ivan sighed, and put his damp towel on the back of the couch and walked to the kitchen to get a paper towel, shaking his head. He returned back to the living room and picked up the mouse with the paper towel and put it in a plastic bag. Ivan then walked outside and throws the dead mouse in the trash can behind his house. At least the garbage people were coming later today to pick up the trash.

He walked back inside and sighed looking at Alfred. "At least I won't have to deal with a mice problem while you're here." He stated, walking over to the couch and retrieving his slightly damp towel and took it back to the laundry room.  
He then returned to the living room once more, looking at Alfred, who hadn't moved from the spot he'd been sitting in. He didn't get it, was Ivan mad at Him? Did he not want Alfred to take care of mouse? Was it Ivan's pet too? Ivan smiled and bent down to scratch Ivan behind the ears softly. "Thanks…But, please if you're going to kill something take it outside to kill it, I'll get a doggy door installed on the door."

Alfred purred and rubbed against Ivan, happy to know Ivan wasn't mad at him. Ivan laughed, "I have to go to work here in a little while, so I'll be leaving you alone here, so you have to behave and don't get into anything, or else I will have to punish you, and I don't want that."

Alfred purred, still rubbing against Ivan, who smiled at the cat and picked him up. "Let's go watch a movie, and then of we finish with that before I have to leave for work we'll figure something else out."

* * *

So, Alfred now lay curled up in Ivan's lap, as Ivan watched a movie and petted Alfred as he watched the TV screen. Alfred had to admit this was a lot better then living on the streets all alone. At least here he got fed and it was warm, plus he got attention as well. It was amazing, and Alfred now loved his life as a lap cat.

A little while later after Alfred had drifted off to sleep the movie ended, and Ivan glanced at the time on his phone. He frowned realizing he had to go to work. He picked up Alfred and sat him down at the couch softly, but Alfred still work up.

He stood up as well and watched Ivan with sleepy eyes. "Sorry, dear sunflower, I have to go to work, I'll be back in a few hours. Do not get into anything or you will be in a lot of trouble when I get back. Alfred just watched him as he turned and pulled on his coat and headed out into the busy streets of New York.

Leaving Alfred all alone…

* * *

**well, I know that was short and boring, but things will get better very, very soon. Please review it'd mean a lot to me. Thank you everyone.**

-lustfulkitten.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, this is done, bluh. I will be updating my other stories soon I promise. And thanks for all the reviews, faves and everything, it means a lot.

-Lustfulkitten!~

* * *

Alfred walked around the house bored and alone. What was there to do all day long? His tail flicked back and forth in boredom. Why did Ivan have to work? He huffed softly and looked around for an open door. The only open door was the bathroom where his litter box was located.

He hissed in annoyance, he didn't have anything to do; even the toys had become boring as well. It had been a few hours since Ivan left, and Alfred didn't know how long he'd be gone. It felt like forever already.

It would be dark very soon, from the looks of the sun sinking below the horizon. Figures Ivan wouldn't be home ill after dark. Alfred huffed yet another angry sigh and hoped up on the window sill in the living room.

He looked up at the stars and sighed once more. Oh, how he wished he could be human like Ivan. It would be a lot easier then being a cat, and maybe he could help Ivan some.

At that very moment, Alfred looked up at the stars and was shocked to see a star falling toward Earth, a shooting star. He blinked, and meowed softly watching it. Soon, however, it was gone.

Alfred hopped off the window sill and turned to walk off when he felt a short of shiver run through his body. He ignored it and continued on for the moment at least.

*!~*!~  
Ivan sighed softly as he walked down the street toward his house, he hoped his new little Sunflower hadn't gotten into anything while he'd been gone. Ivan did after all work long hard shifts. He was gone from early in the morning to late in the afternoon right after nightfall. Needless to say, Ivan was dead tired. He'd decided he'd feed Sunny, and then head to bed.

Ivan finally reached his house after the long walk from his work place. He unlocked the door quickly, and walked inside his home. The light was out just like he left it. He readied himself for the damage of leaving a cat alone all day would be. He flipped the light on a second later.

Though what he saw was even more shocking then what he'd thought.

Because, sitting on his couch, was not a cat but a human.

Ivan's jaw dropped as he took in the male. He had blond hair was a cowlick sticking up. He was slim and quite good looking. He had bright blue eyes; the same escalate color as Sunny's. And, to top it off he was utterly and completely necked.

Ivan's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. How could someone get into his house? And where was Sunny? The only thing that could even remotely be possible would be that this man was Sunny. As impossible as that seemed at the moment. Ivan bit his lip and walked toward the human.

"Uh, hello, how did you get into my house?" Ivan asked softly.

The blue eyes male smirked widely. "I'm Alfred, but you named Sunflower or Sunny. I can't believe you forgot me this soon. I just changed a little bit." The cat turned human shrugged.

"Just a bit?" Screeched Ivan, "you're human, How?" Alfred frowned, "You don't like me anymore? I made a wish on a star that I could be able to be human like you, and poof! It happen!" Alfred jumped off the couch and collapsed onto the floor.

Ivan opened his mouth to ask if he was alright, and took a step forward. Alfred laughed happily, and slowly got back onto his feet, almost like a baby learning to walk. He was unbalanced and moved awkwardly. "I'm sorry," Alfred sighed, "I'm not used to walking on two legs. It's all so new to me, a long with this human speech thing." He shrugged, watching Ivan.

Ivan blinked, and watched Alfred with wide eyes. This was all so new to Ivan as well. So much so he was getting dizzy and light headed from the shock of it all. How does something like this happen? How does a cat turn human by wishing on a star? It was at that moment when Ivan began to believe in magic.

He walked forward slowly, and reached out to touch Alfred's cheek. It was soft, much like a baby's. Ivan frowned and turned to walk out of the room, leaving Alfred alone. Alfred, not wanting to be left alone in his new form yet, rushed after Ivan.

When Alfred found Ivan, he was digging through his closet. Alfred walked closer and watched Ivan. Soon, Ivan stood up, and in his hand he held a pile of cloth. Alfred, confused, tilted his head to the side.

Ivan smiled, "These are some clothes I found for you, that should fit well enough, till I can go shopping for new ones for you." Alfred took the pile of cloth and blinked a few times. "Uh, can you help me?"

Ivan nodded and led Alfred to the large joined bathroom in his room. Ivan quickly helped Alfred get dressed. After, Ivan lead Alfred out of the bathroom, yawing.

"You're tired," Alfred commented. Ivan shrugged, "I have something far more important to worry about at the moment. Such as my cat turning into a human."

Alfred blushed slightly, "Sorry about that. Guess it came as a shock to you. I know it shocked me. After being a cat all my life suddenly turning into a human almost gave me a heart attack."

Ivan blinked at the cat turned human. How did this happen? He'd never believed in magic before, but proof was standing right in front of him. And, he had to admit the proof before him was exceedingly handsome.

It was no big secret that Ivan was gay. He'd been that way since his sophomore year of high school. What was a shock though was he was defiantly attracted to his own cat. He had a slightly thought about bestiality. After all, Sunny, Alfred, whatever his name was had been a cat before.

Ivan pushed those thoughts away quickly. Alfred was human now, not a cat, so that didn't' count. Anther question popped into Ivan's mind. How long did Alfred have as a human, before he turned back into a cat?

Ivan wished, and hoped Alfred would stay human, because Ivan was lonely and a cat couldn't talk, unlike the very human Alfred before him. He sighed softly to himself. What if this was a dream? Ivan quickly pinched himself to make sure. And when he didn't jolt awake he knew he was awake, and that Alfred was really and truly human. At least for the moment.

Ivan was going to make the best of this.

*~!*~!*

A few hours later, Alfred hand fallen asleep on the couch, watching TV with Ivan. So, Ivan decided he was going to make something to eat. He couldn't feed Alfred cat food anymore, so he made extra. He didn't make much, just some soup. He wasn't in the mood to make a big dinner.

After it was done, he went to wake Alfred. Ivan gently shook Alfred's shoulder, and very slowly Alfred's blue eyes opened to look at him. Ivan smiled at him, "I made dinner, come on. Come and eat, then you can go to bed."

Alfred nodded slowly, and sat up. He stretched, much like a cat would have. Then he stood up and followed behind Ivan to the kitchen.

Ivan retrieved the bowl of soup from the counter and sat it down in front of Alfred, then went to get his own as well. Ivan sat his down across from Alfred. "What do you want to drink?" Ivan asked Alfred.

Alfred seemed to think about it, "How about some of that milk you gave me when I was still a cat?" Ivan nodded and poured him a glass of milk and then handed him a spoon to eat his soup with.

Alfred fell onto his food like a hungry animal, as Ivan watched amused. Ivan grabbed a bottle of vodka and sat down at the table and began to eat as well, though not as fast as Alfred.

After Alfred was done eating, he sat silently, waiting for Ivan to finish his meal as well. He had his hands folded in his lap, his eyes focused on Ivan. Ivan finished about five minutes after Alfred had.

Ivan took his and Alfred's dishes to the dishwasher and started it. He then turned back to Alfred and smiled. "So, what now, Sunflower?" Alfred blinked at Ivan, "I told you my name is Alfred."

"No matter," Said Ivan, "You are still my Sunflower, rather you like it or not." Alfred seemed shocked by this, but nodded anyway. _How strange humans are_, He thought to himself.

Ivan grinned widely, and then walked toward a hallway. "Come, I will show you to your room." Alfred blinked once again, "My room? I get my own room? Why can't I sleep with you like before? I felt safe there."

Ivan sighed softly, and shook his head. "No, Alfred, my bed us too small, you were much smaller as a cat, hence the reason you got to stay in the bed with me. But, now you're just too big, I am sorry."

Alfred nodded, frowned as he followed Ivan down the hallway to his 'new room'.

*!~*!~

Later that night, Alfred was still awake and scared out of his mind. Now, being alone in a dark room he felt as if he was back in that dog fighting place, and was waiting to fight.

He wanted to run to Ivan and curl up with him. No, he wanted to cry and have Ivan comfort him. Maybe Alfred had feelings for his owner. That was not normal, he knew that much. But, what could he do about it? Run away? No, he wouldn't' live very long.

All he wanted was to be held like he'd been as a cat, but Ivan would never agree to that. Alfred sighed softly, and pulled the blanket over his head, repeating to himself, "I'm fine, I won't cry, I won't cry."

Soon, however, he got out of his bed, and silently and slowly made his way to Ivan's room. He eased the door open to see the Russian man already fast asleep. Very slowly Alfred made his way over to his Master's bed, and shook his shoulder softly.

Ivan's purplish eyes opened to look up at Alfred. When he noticed who had woken him, and yawned and asked, "What is it, Alfred?"

Alfred nervously stepped foot to foot, "Uh, I was wondering if I could possible sleep in here with you. I don't like being alone very much, it scares me."

He looked down at the floor and waited for Ivan's answer. "Sure," Ivan said in a soft voice. "Come on." He moved away from the edge of the bed to allow the now human male to crawl into bed with him.

He didn't blame Alfred for being scared, after he'd just went from being a cat to a human, he need time to adjust.

Ivan felt Alfred curl up against him, and slowly he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please, review and fave.

-Lustfulkitten!~


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, look another update. Hi!~ I'm not going to hold you up.**

**Other then, happy new years!~**

~LustfulKitten!  


* * *

Ivan woke up with strange feeling of someone or something curled up against his back.

Ivan sighed softly, remembering now that sometime in the night Alfred had gotten scared and came in and asked to stay in the Russian's bed for the night.

Ivan, careful not to wake Alfred, got out of the warmth of his bed and made his way toward the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and a change of clothes for the day.

He sighed as he turned on the shower. He turned the hot water up all the way. He'd always disliked the cold. He quickly undressed from the clothes he'd slept in and got into the scolding hot water.

After he finished his shower he quickly got out and turned the water off. He towel dried himself and quickly dressed.

He was still rubbing his still damp hair with a soft plush-like towel as he walked out of the bathroom.

He was greeted by the sight of Alfred sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. The male blinked sleepily and smiled at Ivan.

"Morin'" He greeted the tall male. "Good Morning, Alfred. Did you sleep well?"

Alfred blushed slightly and nodded, "Yes, thanks to you. If I'd been alone I wouldn't have gotten any sleep."

Ivan rolled his eyes. "Think nothing of it. It's still my job to take care of you."

Alfred tilted his head, "Yeah, you're still my owner, right? You're not going to throw me out on the street? It isn't like I could control this, I'm sorry!"

Ivan held up a hand, and the blond on the bed quickly snapped his mouth shut. "Stop that. I'm still going to take care of you. You're my responsibility. I mean it was my choice to take you in. Plus, if I was going to kick you because you're human, wouldn't I have already done it?"

Alfred nodded, "I guess."

"Then hush, let's go get some breakfast." Without another word Ivan turned and walked out of the room. Alfred hurried to catch up with him.

Man, was his owner a strange one.

* ~!*!~*

After they'd eaten Ivan had Alfred get dressed in some different clothes. Alfred was confused but obliged. This was all so strange.

When Alfred walked back down stairs from getting dressed Ivan was sitting on the couch looking at his cell phone.

Ivan, thankfully, didn't have to work today. So, he could take his "Pet" Out shopping for some clothes that fit him.

Ivan ran a pretty big business, so he had a bit of money so spare. So, buying some clothes for Alfred was no trouble.

Alfred walked over to the couch and sat down by Ivan, who was still focused on his phone.

"Whatcha doing?'" Asked Alfred looking at the lit up screen. He didn't understand it.

Ivan hummed softly, "Checking something. Come now I'm going to take you shopping for some new clothes, that fit you."

Ivan stood, so Alfred hopped off the couch as well. "Uh, I don't much like clothes. they're itchy and bothersome."

Ivan rolled his eyes, "I can't have you running around necked. Come."

Alfred frowned but followed him. _"Fine!"_

*!~*!~*

Ivan stopped in front of the store and got out, Alfred followed slowly behind. The last time he'd been in a crowd he was a cat, praying for his life. He stayed close to Ivan's side.

Ivan made his way through the story, not batting an eye. He didn't mind how close Alfred was. He blinked when Alfred grabbed his arm tightly and clung to him.

Ivan watched Alfred as he watched person after person walk by. Ivan smiled widely. Alfred was too cute sometimes. He was even cuter as a human.

Ivan found some T-shirts and jeans that would fit the male. Along with boxers.

He still needed to find the male a jacket. None of the ones he saw seemed to suit the other male.

Ivan glanced at Alfred to see him staring a bomber jacket. Ivan walked over to it as Alfred clung to him. He glanced at the price.

Ah, it wasn't too bad. And Alfred seemed to like it. He pulled it off the hanger. "This one?"

Alfred blinked and nodded quickly, "Yes, please."

Ivan just smiled and headed toward the checkout.

~*!~*!~

When they got back home Ivan sent Alfred to get dressed in the clothes that fit him.

Soon, Alfred came back down stairs once again. Ivan was once again sitting the couch. This time he had his eyes closed and his head back.

Alfred walked slowly over to him. Was he asleep?

Alfred walked over slowly and touched Ivan's cheek with the tips of his fingers. Ivan's eyes slowly opened, "Yes?"

Alfred looked like a child caught with their hand in a cookie jar as he jumped back.

"Uh-"

Alfred looked away and frowned, refusing to look at Ivan.

Ivan was finding it harder and harder to resist the male. Was he falling for Alfred? He thought so. As bad as that was. What if he suddenly changed back into a cat? He changed into a human suddenly so why couldn't he change back?

Plus, there was the risk that Alfred would reject him.

He bit his lip and threw cation to the wind. He grabbed Alfred by the hips and pulled the Cat-turned-human into his lap.

Alfred eyes were wide, "Huh?"

Before he could say anything else the Russian's lips were on his. He didn't fight back, but he melted into the kiss.

It was strange, but Alfred liked it. He slowly moved his lips against the Russian's.

Ivan suddenly pulled away, causing Alfred to wine softly. "What?"

Ivan sighed, "nothing, Alfred. _And that never happened. Got it?"_

Alfred reluctantly nodded, as Ivan stood up. "Good."

He turned and walked up stairs, "I'll be in my study if you need me. Please, don't tear anything up."

Alfred pouted as he watched Ivan leave.

What was that about?-

*~!*!~*

Ivan sighed, glaring down at his desk. What was going through his mind? Why the hell would he do something like that?!

He bit his lip, and lowered his head into his hands.

Did he regret what he done? No, he decided, he didn't. Did Alfred regret it? That was something Ivan couldn't tell.

He heard a knock on his study door and instantly tensed up. The door slowly opened and Alfred peeked in.

Ivan looked up slowly, "Yes?"

"Uh," Alfred nervously chewed on his lip and looked down at the floor. "Are you mad at me?"

Ivan laughed, causing Alfred to jump. "No, I'm not mad at you. Are you mad at me?"

Alfred shook his head, looking confused. "Why should I?"

"No reason." Alfred tilted his head to the side a bit, like you'd see a dog, or cat do.

"You're confusing," Alfred said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"As are you, Alfred." Ivan said, rising from his seat behind his desk.

Alfred watched him carefully. "This is all so new to me. I don't understand you at all."

Ivan shrugged, "Not many people do. A lot of people are scared of me."

"Why?" Alfred asked.

Ivan smiled, "Because I'm different." Alfred blinked, "Isn't that a good thing? The world would be terribly boring other wise."

Ivan couldn't help but laugh. "You're too cute, Alfred."

Alfred pouted, _"I am not cute!_ I haven't been cute since I was a cat."

"Awwh, But you're still adorable, cat or human."

Alfred sighed, "If you say so."

"Can I ask you something?" Ivan asked, sitting back down in his seat.

Alfred blinked, "Uh, sure?"

"Were did you come from? I mean I found you under that garbage can. How'd you get there? Did someone own you and throw you out?"

Alfred sighed and shook his head and walked over to the window to look out at all the people in the crowds.

"I was somewhere you people have dog fights. Someone thought it'd be funny to see how a cat held itself again big dogs. So, they found me. I was locked up in the dark for day, weeks months, I don't know."

He sighed, "I escaped because they were going to make me fight this huge monster of a dog. I escaped and got out a window and ran away. I came back here because there was the woman who used to give me food scraps. But when I came back she chased me away. I had nowhere to go. It was rainy and cold, I was scared. I curled up there waiting to die."

Alfred turned around, "But, you saved me! I'm alive because of you." He walked over to Ivan, "Thank you, Ivan."

He hugged the Russian man tightly, making Ivan tense up, but slowly hug back with a huge smile covering his face. "It was nothing. I needed a pet tp keep me company, I was lonely. And I was never a dog person. I adored cats. But, you're not a cat anymore."

Alfred shook his head, "Nope. I'm human, like you!"

The blond smiled happily, "I owe you my life, Ivan."

Ivan smiled, "Think nothing of it."

Alfred blinked, "Alright then."

Just at that moment Alfred's stomach rumbled causing the male to blush.

Ivan just laughed, "Come let's get something to eat."

Alfred nodded and quickly.

Ivan once again rose from his seat and headed toward the door.

Alfred rushed forward and grabbed his arm. Ivan turned around, "wha-"

Before Ivan could say anything else Alfred kissed him on the lips.

Alfred quickly pulled away, "Come on, Ivan! I'm starved!"

The American turned and ran down the steps, leaving Ivan standing there wide-eyed.

_What just happened?_

* * *

**Hey, I'm working on other updates too. Is this turning out okay? Am I still any good at this? Should I still write?  
I mean I loved writing, but if I'm not any good then why should I do this?**

So am I any good?

~LustfulKitten. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back again. Sorry about the wait. God things are so crazy! Ugh. Anyways, enjoy.**

~ **LustfulKitten**

* * *

Ivan sighed as he reached the bottom stair. His eyes searched for Alfred quickly.

He smiled widely as he noticed him off to toward the kitchen. Alfred's bright blue eyes were studying Ivan. His wide smile was plastered on his face as well.

The thought of the kiss ran through Ivan's mind.

Does Alfred even know what that means?!

He'd have to have a talk with Alfred soon. But, now he needed to focus on feeding Alfred.

He walked into the kitchen and sighed, "What do you want to eat?" He asked as Alfred came up to stand at Ivan's side.

Alfred seemed to think for a moment, "I know its late, but I want one of those egg things with the cheese, you know?"

Ivan chuckled, "You mean an omelet?"

Alfred grinned, nodding. "Yes, yes, one of those!"

Ivan blinked, "Alright you want to help?"

Alfred nodded once again, grinning like an idiot.

!~*!~*~!

After they had finished cooking they were seated at the table.

Ivan was ignoring his food, instead he was watching Alfred eat.

"Slow down," Ivan warned. "You'll get choked."

Alfred swallowed quickly, "No, I won't." He huffed, "Stop worrying so much, Ivan!"

Ivan rolled his eyes, and took a small bite of his own food.

Alfred sighed, "Ivan, you should eat."

Ivan laughed softly, "since when have you been telling me what I should do?"

He leaned forward, and Alfred could have sworn there was an eerie aura surrounding his owner.

He gasped and looked down, "I just want you to ve heathy. Sorry."

Ivan laughed, "Calm down, you're fine. I just don't like when people tell me what to and not to do."

Alfred nodded, "Oh, okay! I'll keep that in mind!"

Ivan stood and picked up his and Alfred's plate and took them to the sink. "What do you want to do?" He asked.

Alfred shrugged, "I don't know."

"How about a walk?" Ivan suggested.

Alfred jumped up, "Sure! Wait, is it raining?"

Ivan shook his head, "No. But, I have work tomorrow so let's make the best of this. Alright?"

Alfred nodded, "Of course!"

*~!*!*!~*

They were now walking down the sidewalk in the park. Alfred's eyes were following everything. He eyed people nervously, like he was scared they'd hurt him, or something.

Ivan stayed close to Alfred's side, watching him.

Ivan soon noticed that Alfred's eyes were watching a group of ducks.

It was a mother duck and her ducklings. They were making their way to the pound down a slight hill from the sidewalk the Russian and American were standing on.

Alfred pulled on Ivan's sleeve, "can we go down there?" He asked, pointing toward the water.

Ivan nodded, "Sure, just be careful not to get wet."

It was still cold out. So they were both wearing jackets at this point.

Ivan knew that if Alfred got wet that he'd surely get ill.

They made their way down the steep hill. Ivan kept a good eye on the male to make sure he didn't trip of fall.

They made it to the bottom of the hill and Alfred walked over to stare out over the slightly large pound.

The sun was shinning perfectly over the water, making the reflection glisten and shine in the sunlight.

Alfred turned to Ivan, "This is so pretty. Thank you!"

Ivan waved his hand slightly in the air. "No, it was nothing. No thanks you needed."

*!~*!~*!~

After about fifteen good minutes of watching the water Alfred was getting bored.

"Hey, Ivan." He waited till the Russian looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Can we go do something else? I'm getting bored." he whined, standing up.

Ivan blinked and got to his feet as well. "If you want."

Alfred nodded and took off running of the slight hill. Ivan rolled his eyes and slowly made his way up the hill. "Wait up." He said, making Alfred stood.

Ivan soon caught up with the hyper American. "How about I buy you some ice cream." he gestured to a little boy eating an ice cream cone.

Alfred nodded, "Sure! It looks amazing. Let's go!"

Ivan chuckled and walked toward one of the side-walk venders selling Ice cream.

Alfred blinked, "I want chocolate!"

Ivan nodded and ordered one chocolate and one vanilla.

He paid and gave Alfred his ice cream and began to lick his own.

Iva didn't like many cold things, however ice cream was an exception. He adored the sweet treat.

"How about we head home? Its starting to get dark and I need to get back. Come."

Alfred nodded and followed Ivan toward their home.

He was pleased with how the day went.

!~*!~*!~

After they got home Ivan took a shower and then after teaching the American to use the shower, as did Alfred.

Ivan was sure to lay out some of the new clothes so Alfred could get dressed for the night.

Ivan wondered if Alfred would want to sleep in the same bed with him again. Not that Ivan minded

A little while later Alfred got out of the shower to be greeted by Ivan smiling at him. "Feel better?" He asked.

Of course Alfred nodded, "Yes! I feel cleaner then I have in a very long time. Thank you, Ivan."

Again Alfred quickly kissed Ivan on the lips and pulled away his wide grin in place.

Ivan frowned, "Why did you do that?"

Alfred tilted his head, "Isn't that how humans show affection?"

Ivan nodded, "Yeah, But-"

"No buts." The American snapped. "I was showing you my affections. So, just shut up and take it."

Ivan put his hands in the air. "Okay, Okay."

"Good," Alfred crossed his arms and nodded his head.

"But, it's only fair I return the favor." he grabbed Alfred and connected their lips again.

Alfred went wide eyes until Ivan pulled away a large smirk on his face. "Good boy." The Russian male purred making Alfred shiver.

Ivan smiled, "Lets go to bed, Da?"

Alfred nodded and hopped onto the soft bed and rolled over. "Night."

Ivan did the same facing away from Alfred. "Good night, Sunflower."

Alfred smiled at the nickname and fell asleep.

* * *

**That's done. Well this is dull. Things will heat up soon.**

-Lustfulkitten


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys. New update. Woo. Sorry about the wait. I just now had the idea for this chapter.**

Sorry.

**-LustfulKitten**

* * *

The next morning Ivan woke up with Alfred curled up against his back. He couldn't help the wide smile that spread over his face as he slowly rose to his feet.

He was busy getting dressed for work when Alfred woke up. He walked out of his bathroom to see Alfred sitting on his bed, watching him. "So, I just stay here and watch TV or something, right?"

Ivan nodded, "Yes, Alfred. I'm sorry. Just keep yourself entertained and it won't seem as long."

Alfred huffed and got to his feet slowly. "I'll miss you. It's so lonely without you around." He walked over to Ivan and hugged him tightly.

Ivan just laughed, "I won't be gone too long, Alright? And I'll miss you too." Alfred grinned, "Can I just stay in my pajamas?"

Ivan nodded, "Mhm, until I get home, then you'll have to get dressed up. I'm taking you out for dinner."

Alfred grinned widely, "A date, Ivan?"

Ivan nodded, "If you want it to be, Yes."

Alfred couldn't help but smile at Ivan. What a turn his life had taken. Just a few days ago he was a cat, scared and alone. Now, he was a human, living with a handsome Russian man who seemed to care about him, a lot.

Ivan smiled, "breakfast before I go?"

Alfred nodded and followed Ivan down the stairs.

~!*!~*!~

After they had eaten, Ivan put his coat on and wished Alfred a good day.

"Behave." He said as he opened the door. "Don't get into anything."

Alfred in turn rolled his eyes, "I'm not a cat anymore, I can take care of myself. Have a good day."

Ivan nodded and exited the house, shutting the door behind himself. he had a long day of boring work ahead of him. A whole day without Alfred. How dull.

Alfred plopped down on the couch, sighing softly. He was already so bored and lonely without Ivan. He needed something to do. Something to pass the time.

He grabbed the remote and turned on Ivan's huge TV. he searched through the channels till he found something worth watching.

So, he sat there bored, watching a stupid movie or something, waiting for Ivan to get home. How long did he have to work? When would he be home?

Damn, he felt clingy. And Alfred was not clingy so he decided to try to busy himself and get Ivan off his mind.

After some searching Alfred found Ivan's laptop, and he decided he was going to learn how to use it.

After an hour he'd got the basics and was highly pleased with himself.

After that he last track of time and it didn't seem like long when the door downstairs opened and Ivan called out.

"Alfred? Where are you? I'm home."

He closed the laptop, quickly putting it back where he found it and raced down the stairs.

He smiled at Ivan, "Welcome home."

Ivan nodded, "I trust you behaved yourself."

Alfred grinned, "Oh, Of course!"

Ivan laughed, "Go get dressed." He pushed a suit into Alfred's arms.

Alfred nodded and raced back up the stairs to get dressed.

Ivan grinned and followed him. Tonight was going to be rather fun. A date with Alfred sounded perfect.

After they were both dressed up, Ivan lead Alfred out to his car.

Ivan got into the driver's seat and Alfred got into the passenger side, smiling.

Dinner with Ivan! He couldn't wait this was going to be the best night ever...

Or, so he thought...

*~!*!~*!~*~

Ivan was going the speed limit, heading the dinner he'd reserved a table for. He was thrilled to be able to take Alfred out.

He was focused on his thoughts about Alfred. So focused that he didn't see the drunken driver swerve into his lane until it was too late.

The cars hit head one, knocking Ivan's car down the embankment.

Ivan blacked out for a few minutes. When he finally opened his eyes he took in his injuries. He could move both his arms and legs. Nothing hurt other than his head. He sighed softly in relief and looked over at Alfred.

His eyes took in Alfred's state quickly. The passenger's side had been hit worse, so Alfred had ended up with the most damage. Ivan could see the blood in his bright blond hair, plus the bright blood was running down Alfred's face.

Alfred's head with bowed forward and his eyes were closed. He was breathing, but shallowly.

Ivan's eyes drifted down and noted the slice on Alfred's side, too much blood.

Ivan reached slowly into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He called 911 quickly. He waited for the answer and quickly explained their situation and told them to get an ambulance here quickly. Ivan couldn't care less about the drunken man who had caused his Alfred, his Sunflower to get hurt.

Ivan had been told not to move too much, in the off case he'd been hurt too. Or, he went into shock.

So after what felt like forever he heard the siren and saw the lights flashing. He sighed when he saw the ambulance stop.

More waiting until two of the paramedics made their way down the hill to where they car had landed. Finally.

As the opened his door Ivan spoke, making his voice work. "Get him first. He's hurt worse." He wasn't asking and thankfully the paramedics seem to realize that, because one of the two dashed over to the other side of the car. Smart man.

Soon, they had Alfred on a stretcher and after a bit of a fight they had Ivan on one too. he growled as he was loaded in an ambulance that wasn't with Alfred.

He'd have to deal though. If he wanted to see Alfred again soon. Ivan wanted to kill the man who had driven the other care. If he hadn't already done that to himself.

Once they arrived at the hospital Ivan had to have a good number of stitches in his head. He hadn't listened to the exact number, he was too worried about Alfred.

Where was he? Was he okay? If he was awake he had to be scared.

Ivan was watching the doctors rush around in a blur. His head hurt and the must have given him some sort of medicine in his I.V becouse he was getting more and more tired. Soon, he drifted off to sleep.

It was a good while until he woke up again. He looked up to see a doctor standing above him. Ivan took a deep breath and spoke, though his voice was hoarse it was still strong. "Where is Alfred?"

The doctor frowned, "The blond male that was in the car with you?"

Ivan nodded, "Yes. Him. Where is he?"

The doctor smiled, "He's asleep. He had to have surgery and he's still knocked out. But, he's alive."

Ivan's worry faded a bit, but Alfred had surgery? Was he alright?

"What about the other driver?" Ivan asked.

The doctor frowned, "He was drunk. And he didn't make it."

Ivan sighed, figures as much. He was so thankful both himself and Alfred had lived. But this had defiantly put a damper on Alfred and his date.

He sighed, "When can I see him?"

The doctor looked up from the carts in his arm. "Now. If you want. You'll have to use a wheel chair though. I don't want you walking yet."

The doctor had a nurse bring him a wheelchair. He hated this, he wanted to rush to Alfred's bedside, but instead he had a nurse pushing him slowly down the hospital hallways talking in an annoying voice and flirting. Wasn't there a rule against that?

He sat their in silence, hating every minute of this. Alfred needed to get well so they could get out of here. The smell alone was making Ivan sick.

After a good few minutes, they reached Alfred's room. The nurse rolled him over to the bedside and then left him alone with a sleeping Alfred.

His eyes ran over Alfred. His blond hair was still all their thank God. Their was a I.V in Alfred's arm, more than likely a painkiller.

He frowned, hating seeing Alfred - His Alfred like this. It was his fault. NO, No. It was that drunkards fault. Not his.

He had to keep telling himself that, or he'd loose his mind with guilt.

He watched Alfred sleep. He wanted Alfred to rest and get well, but he couldn't help wanting Alfred to wake up and smile, that smile at him. He already missed Alfred's happy smile and those bright blue eyes.

Soon, Alfred's eyes fell on Ivan and Alfred smiled. "You're here. You're alright." Alfred croaked.

Ivan held up his hand to stop Alfred from saying any more. "Shh. No more talking. Rest I'll buzz a nurse."

He reached over and pushed the "Call" Button. After a moment of silence a woman spoke, sounding bored. "Yes?"

Ivan sighed, "Alfred is awake. I figured you like to know that."

The buzzer went dead and few seconds later a woman walked into the room carrying more painkillers that were sure to knock Alfred back out. Poor thing.

The nurse put the painkillers in the I.V and then left them alone. Alfred forced himself to stay awake. "So, you're fine?"

Ivan nodded, "Perfectly, a few stitches and a slight headache but other than that I'm fine. I was far more worried about you."

Alfred laughed, "I never thought our date would turn out like this. I'm sorry." He stated.

"It wasn't your fault." Ivan muttered. "It was that stupid, drunken driver."

Alfred just sighed, "Mhm." His eyes started to close, but he forced them back open.

Ivan frowned, "If you're tired get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up again. Get well."

Alfred hummed softly and soon his eyes closed and his breathing evened out, meaning the American had fallen asleep. Good.

He needed to rest. Ivan watched him sleep for who knows how long. His poor Alfred had gotten hurt because of him, and an idiot driver.

Soon, a doctor walked into the room and seemed to ignore Ivan. He went to Alfred and seemed to just be watching him. Then, the doctor's eyes focused on Ivan. "Who is he?"

Ivan tensed, he couldn't tell this man Alfred was a cat turned human. They'd take him away to some lab and experiment on him.

Ivan spoke finally after much thought, "He's an out-of-town friend." The doctor hummed softly and left the room.

As he closed the door he said, "There will be a nurse here soon to take you back to your room, shortly. This man needs to be alone and rest."

Ivan's promise to be there when Alfred woke up ran through him mind. Poor Alfred. He needed to stay. he had to stay.

When the nurse came in he tried to tell her that. But, she wouldn't listen and after a good ten minute whispered fight Ivan reluctantly agreed to return to his own room.

!~*!~*~!

After Ivan was back in his own room, alone. One of the many nurses- The one who had flirted before on the way to Alfred's room, gave him some more painkillers. Which he didn't need. It was a tiny ache. He hated how confused the medicine made him feel.

After a good while of fighting he finally stilled and gave into sleep. Something to pass the time till he could see Alfred again.

* * *

**So that's done. What do you think?**

LustfulKitten


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey~ Long time no see. Or write. Sorry... Anyways. I was busy I had to write a story for a writing contest I entered. I won't know anything till April. But, I worked hard on it. But, sense it's done I can update here.**

**Oh, and do any of you watch Sherlock? I friend of mine made me obsessed with it.**

**Anyway I'm sorry. Read on.**

**-LustfulKitten. **

* * *

When Alfred woke up again, he knew he wasn't alone. He blinked away the blurriness, and tried to push away the confused feeling he had because of the painkillers.

His body felt heavy and his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. At least he couldn't feel the pain though. But, his senses were dulled so he couldn't tell who was in the room, just that there was someone there.

Very slowly the heavy feeling faded, the down side he could feel the sharp pains in his head and side. Stupid drunk drivers.

He looked over slowly at who was in the room. At his side, sitting in one of the hospital chairs was a doctor. Had he seen him somewhere before? He thought so.

Alfred watched him closely, trying to figure out who he was. The man slowly rose to his feet, and laughed. "Oh, poor thing. Don't you remember me?" He asked, walking closer to the bed.

NO! That voice! That man! Alfred gasped and tried to move away, but was stopped when the IV pulled at his arm. He ignored it. Anything was better the being close to one of them.

One of the men that had forced him into fighting. Why was he here? How did he know it was him?

"So, you do remember? I hoped you wouldn't forget me."

Alfred took a deep breath, "Go away."

The man had the nerve to laugh, stepping closer. "Oh, no, no. You're my experiment. I can't believe you changed back. I thought surely the drug would last longer. But, no harm done. The next will be stronger, you'll never be human again.

That's when the memories came back. He hadn't always be a cat.

_!~!~!~*! _

_Alfred lay on a cold surgical table, staring up at scientists with every type of drug Alfred had ever seen. They poked him with so many needles he couldn't feel his arms anymore. _

_They laughed at his pain. He was nothing more than a lab experiment to them. He watched them with heavy eyes. One of the drugs was making him tired. No, if he feel asleep he couldn't fight back. _

_But, he couldn't fight off the blackness. He could only give in. He closed his eyes as the drugs took over. _

_When he'd woken up he'd become a cat. I super strong cat. He busted his cage twice before the put a chip in him to limit his powers. His strength they gave him. _

_He was sold to a man and they put his crate in the back of a truck and taken to a large building. The man carried his cage inside and he was placed in a dark lonely room full of barking dogs. _

_After a few hours, the man came for him and through him in another cage and covered the cage with a back tarp. _

_When the black tarp was removed the door to the cage was popped open, and Alfred being shaken and scared darted out and tried to run. Only to see he was in another cage. He looked around widely at the people crowded around the outside of the over sized cage. _

_His eyes flew to man walking toward the cage with a huge dog on a leash. A pit bull? Oh, no. He turned back toward the cage to see it was gone and so was the man who left it there. _

_He turned to see the man open a door to the cage and unhooked the leash that was on the huge beast of a dog. Too big. He'd be killed for sure. _

_The dog rushed at him once he was released. Alfred ran at the dog and slide under the Pit. He heard load cheers coming from the people watching. _

_He turned around and hissed, lunging at the dog. He landed on his back and sunk his teeth into its flank before jumping off. _

_He landed on his feet and hissed at the dog turned toward him again. He ran at Alfred, growling. Alfred jumped over him, causing the Pitt Bull to run face first into the cage. _

_He jumped onto his back again and sunk his teeth into the dog's next, and used his new sharp cat teeth to rip at the dog. He didn't have much fur to pertect his neck, making it easier for Alfred to get to his neck. _

_Soon, he jumped off and watched the dog fall to the cage floor. The cage door was open and he was grabbed and threw back into the cage. Alfred instantly curled up in the farthest corner of the cage. He was still covered with that dogs blood. None of it being his. _

_*!~!**!~ _

Alfred felt sick looking at the man who had bought him. He pulled out of the bed, the IV ripping out of his arm. He stumbled backwards once the dizziness hit, but he didn't fall. He had to get away.

He stared at the man, who just smirked at him. "What is it? Scared?"

Ivan's voice and face popped into this mind. Ivan! He had to get to Ivan. His Ivan. He looked around for anything to use as a weapon. His eyes fell on the IV. He jumped back onto the bed and grabbed it.

He lunged at the man with the IV in hand and plunged it into the man's chest. He let it go as soon as he knew it had went in. It caused the man to grab at his chest and gasp.

He ran past the man and out the door. He ignored the yells at him from nurses and doctors. he had to find Ivan, his Ivan. He was shaky and dizzy the medicine not being completely out of his system yet.

His side ached and he looked down to see blood dripping off of him and onto the floor. Even the gown he was wearing was soaked with it.

He ignored it, being used to a lot of blood and tried to find Ivan. "Ivan!" He screamed, looking around widely.

Ivan heard the yells, having been awake and fighting with a nurse to see Alfred. He jumped out of his own bed and rushed out of the room, ignoring the stupid woman.

Alfred saw him as soon as he was out of his room. He lunged at Alfred and Alfred almost flew into his arms. The young male was in tears and was bleeding. Ivan felt his blood boil. Something was wrong.

"Shh." he soothed. "Calm, Alfred. You're fine. I'm here. Are you alright? What happened?" Alfred shook his head and clung onto Ivan.

Ivan looked up to see a group of nurses and doctors heading their way. "Damn.." he cursed and lifted Alfred off his feet. He knew Alfred still needed the medical care. But, he also had a friend that was a well-known doctor. He'd take Alfred to him and everything would be fine.

He rushed toward the way he remembered the door to the hospital was. How was he going to get home? or even get away? He had to think of something.

He held Alfred tight against himself. A phone, he needed a phone. His eyes jerked to the desk. There. He pushed past a nurse and sat Alfred down against the counter. he grabbed the phone and dialed a number, his eyes flying back to the doctors and secretary that was all around know.

The dark aura that seemed to come out when he was angry was there. His angry eyes flashed to each of them as he held the phone to his ear. His eyes a warning. He they came near him or Alfred he wasn't afraid to hurt them.

He heard someone answer the phone. "Yao, I need to. Come to the main road in front of the hospital in town. Hurry." he heard his friend sigh, "Of course, Ivan. What trouble did you get into this time?"

Ivan hisses, "No time for that. Get here now." He put the phone back on the receiver and leaned down to scoop Alfred off the floor. His eyes were closed and his breathing was too heavy.

He was bleeding out. He turned and ran toward the door. He felt the security guards behind him chasing him. He got the doors before hand and pushed them open. They swung closed after he was out.

He made his way through the parking lot. Rocks were digging into his bare feet, but he was more worried back Alfred. He heard the secretary guards and he knew they had guns. He frowned and moved to the side the bullet hitting a car. Pretty. Fast. Ha, serves them right, more than likely one of those rich doctor's cars.

He reached the main road to see a shiny back car racing down the road. The car stopped in front of him. He opened the back door and laid Alfred inside the car. He rushed around the other side of the car, thanking the heavens Yao's house wasn't far from here.

He opened the door and climbed inside, he slammed the door shut right before the car took off. "Ivan, what have you done this time? And who is he and why is he bleeding all over my seats?"

Ivan took a deep breath, "I took him from them. His name is Alfred. He's-A friend. And we were in a car accident. He's hurt, but I couldn't stay there. Something was wrong. I couldn't let him stay there."

Yao sighed, annoyed. "You need to stop getting into these messes. I can't keep cleaning up after you." Ivan nodded, "Thank you."

After a quick drive Yao turned off the car and got out. Ivan did the same going the back seat quickly and pulled Alfred out into his arms.

"Come. I'll fix him back up." Ivan nodded and followed Yao into his house. Large. Overly so. Ivan liked it.

He leaned Ivan to one of the spare bedrooms and stripped the bed of everything but the bottom white sheet. He grabbed his medical kit and towels out of the attached bathroom. Ivan laid Alfred softly down onto the bed.

He stepped back as Yao pulled up a seat and cut the ugly gown off Alfred. After it was off, he instantly went to work, cleaning and sewing the wound back up. Alfred had to be pretty out of it because he didn't have any painkillers to numb the pain, other the lingering affects of the one at the hospital.

The date did not turn out well at all. He felt really bad now, knowing he'd have to make it up to Alfred.

After Yao was done, and stood up and took at the instruments into the bathroom and put them into peroxide. Ivan sat down to watch Alfred.

Yao exited the bathroom. "Ivan, are you hungry? would you like something to drink? He may not wake for a while. Maybe you should rest?"

Ivan shook his head, "No, I'm going to stay with him. I left him once and look what happened."

Yao smiled, knowingly. He'd waited a long time to see Ivan fall in love. It was nice. "Aright. Yell if you need anything. And let me know when he wakes up." With that being said, Yao left the room.

Ivan stared at Alfred, "Please wake up and be okay, Sunflower. Please."

* * *

**Uh. I think I like the way this chapter turned out. Do you?**

**Oh, and if anyone wants to Roleplay with me, let me know. Message me please. Thanks**

-Lustfulkitten


	9. Chapter 9

**Update~ Hey, how are you guys? Do you still like this story? What about Bloody Roses? I thought about putting that one on hold. Should I? Who wants me to update it?**

Anyways, enjoy as always~

-**_Lustfulkitten_**

* * *

After a few hours of waiting, Alfred's bright blue eyes opened. "Ivan?" He asked, his eyes flying around the room. Ivan touched his cheek, wanting to sooth him."Shh, I'm here, I'm here. Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

Alfred looked up at him, "Y-you. I need you." Ivan forced a smile, stroking his cheek. "Hush, now. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Rest now, you have to be in pain." At Ivan's soft-spoken reminder, his side seemed to catch fire.

He winced, looking down, "What happened? I remember a mean man from the dog fights and than you catching me, and than nothing. Where are we?" Ivan sighed softly, "I broke you out of the hospital and called a friend. He came and got us, and we're now at his house. You'll meet him soon, he's a doctor. You know, the ones who make house calls for rich people?"

Alfred nodded, "Ah. Ivan, I remember everything now! they were scientists, they made me a cat and sold me to the owners of the dog fighting place. I was a human before. I had a life, a family. A younger brother... They took us from our home. I wonder where my family is now."

He looked up at Ivan, "We'll find them." The large Russian man soothed. Just that moment, Yao walked in, Ivan's scarf in his hands. "Ah, he's awake. Here Ivan, I retrieved your scarf for you."

Ivan got up, taking the scarf, turning to Alfred, "Set up." Alfred did as he was told, slowly, painfully. Ivan wrapped the scarf around his neck, "Keep that with you. It'll help to know you always have part of me with you. That is very important to me, be careful."

Yao was in awe, Ivan barley trusted him to touch it, let alone wear it. Alfred had to be very special to Ivan.

Of course, Yao was right. Now, Alfred was the most important thing in his life. No one else even held a candle to him.

Yao spoke up then, "Alfred, I am sorry, I need to check your wound." Alfred nodded quickly, "Of course, go ahead. "

Yao moved closer, pulling up the over sized shirt Yao had found for him, and Ivan had put on his carefully, not wanting to wake the sleeping American.

Yao moved it up a little, unwrapping the bandages, sending Ivan to fetch more and the peroxide to clean the wound. Yao was silent as he worked, Alfred whined every now again when it stung badly enough, and Ivan soothed him quietly. Yao was amazed at how they got along. He'd never seen Ivan so close to anyone. Other then his sisters.

Who were both back in Russia. Ivan had came here alone, wanting to find work. He'd found it quickly, and rose quickly to being the boss. He now owned a big corporation which made him hundreds of thousands of dollars every day. Ivan was rich, very rich. But, more than half the money went to his broke sisters to help them.

Yao had never seen anyone more important to Ivan then his sisters. Now, however, he had Alfred, who seemed to be equal if not above the sisters. Yao finished cleaning and caring for the wound and stood up, smiling at Ivan as he left the room.

Alfred was relaxing soundlessly, seemingly ignoring Ivan. After about five minutes, Alfred's eyes opened, and he smiled up at Ivan. "Thank you for saving me. This makes the second time. I will repay you." He promised.

Ivan rolled his eyes, "No, no. It's no problem. You owe me nothing. Just rest and get better. That is all I want from you."

Alfred nodded, "Yes, sir!"

Ivan watched him close his eyes and fall asleep. At least he was resting. He needed to strength, and he had a funny feeling that wouldn't be the last time they saw the people from the dog fighting place. He'd kill them all.

Ivan leaned back, letting everything sink in. Alfred was a human, but through experiments they made him get ripped apart. Was Alfred's brother there too? Or, had he been sent somewhere else. Ivan had a lot of work ahead of him. But, Alfred-His Alfred was worth it.

Ivan rose to his feet, walking out of the room and down and the long hallway to the kitchen were he knew Yao was. When Yao heard Ivan's soft footsteps he turned around quickly. "You alright, Ivan?"

Yao, do you know of a place where scientist experiments on humans? Or a place there is a chance of that happening?"

Yao looked confused, "there is a lab a little ways out-of-town that may have had something to do with it. However I am not for sure." Ivan leaned against one of the walls, nodding. "How can I get in?"

Yao's eyes widened, "What? Why?" Ivan shook his head, "No, don't ask, just answer." Yao bit his lip weighing his options. But soon he said, "I could get you in. "

Ivan nodded, "That might be needed, do you know of an underground place people could hold dog fights without getting caught?" Ivan could tell Yao was confused, but to his credit he answered, "There is an old shutdown warehouse building, if anywhere in this town it'd be there."

Ivan nodded, "Thanks. I may need to get into that lab soon. Not now, but soon." With that being said, Ivan turned and headed back upstairs to Alfred. Looked like there may be an old warehouse building getting a visit with him soon.

Right now however he needed to take care of Alfred. He'd also need some help.

!~*!~**!~~

Alfred's eyes opened slowly, looking around he saw Ivan setting back in his chair, asleep. Alfred grinned, he was so cute sometimes, but other times he was scary.

What a strange turn his life had taken, he'd been a cat, fought in dog fights, Ivan found him, he'd turned into a human, fallen in love with Ivan, got in a car wreck and one of those evil men had found him. What would happen next?

Alfred wasn't too sure he wanted to know just yet, he needed time to heal and recover from everything else. But, he had a funny feeling his rest and relaxation wouldn't last long.

He turned his eyes from Ivan to the ceiling, staring up at it, ignoring the sharp stabbing pain in his side. He knew one thing, he'd never trust a doctor ever again. Other then Yao, he seemed nice enough, plus Ivan seemed to trust him a lot.

He heard something shift beside him and he looked over to see Ivan's eyes now open and watching him. Alfred couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Ivan always had a way to make everything better.

Ivan reached to silently and stroked Alfred's soft cheek, smiling warmly at him. Alfred happily leaned into the touch, watching him. Ivan spoke up, "I'm going to check some leads, I might know where the dog fights are being held. And also the human experimental."

Alfred looked scared, "But, they cold catch you! Hurt you! Ivan-"

Ivan held up his hand, shaking his head, "I have to do this. I'm sorry, Alfred. I have to keep you safe, no matter the cost on my part. I will stop this."

Alfred bit his lip and nodded, "Yes, alright." Ivan's smile came back as he leaned down and kissed the American's head. "Thank you, Alfred." Alfred leaned up, catching Ivan's lips in a kiss. "You have nothing to thank me for. I owe you everything. Thank you, Ivan."

Ivan shook his head, "no, no. Alfred you owe me nothing. You repaid me everything just by being here." Alfred smiled up at Ivan, "Ivan, you're not going to leave me, are you?" He asked.

Ivan shook his head, "Never, As long as you don't leave me." Alfred smirked, "I wouldn't dream of it." Ivan chuckled as Yao walked in. "Ivan, I have some information on that lab that may help you. Also, I called a few friends and they can get us in, no problems."

Ivan grinned, "Perfect." Alfred could almost see the dark aura around, Ivan. But, surprisingly, it didn't scare him, it made him feel safer. He knew Ivan was going to protect him and never would hurt him.

Alfred sat up quickly, "I want to help! I want to be a hero!" He winced at the sharp pain in his side. Ivan saw this and pushed him back down against the pillows. "Rest, I won't do anything till you're all better. I'll need your help."

Alfred nodded, "Thank you!" Ivan turned to Yao, "When will he be well enough to help me?" He asked. Yao seemed to think about this, "A week at the least. The wound needs time to heal." Ivan juts grinned, "Good, it gives me a chance to get backup. I don't want to go into this alone. I may know some people who would be more than happy to help."

Alfred grinned,"So, we're going to take those cruel jerks down, right? All of them?"

Ivan nodded, "Every single one of them. They'll be dead or in jail after I'm done with them." Yao half smiled, "You most be careful however! I don't want you hurt!" Ivan nodded, "I'll-we'll be careful. No one, but those cold-hearted jerks will be hurt."

Yao nodded quickly, "Alright, be careful though. Who knows what they'd do if they caught you." Ivan smirked, "Oh, There is no way I'll be caught."

Yao nodded, "Alright."

*!~**!~~*

A little while later, Alfred was asleep, and Ivan was half napping in the chair at his bedside. He woke up though quickly, because Yao walked into the room. "Someone is downstairs to see you."

Ivan glanced at Alfred and nodded, getting up and walking down the stairs. He stopped when he saw the male setting in one of the chairs. "Hello, Ludwig."

Ludwig, the man setting in one of the chairs, rose to his feet, smiling. "Ivan, Is he better?" He asked.

Ivan nodded, "He's upstairs sleeping, you can meet him later. Right now, I need to explain things to you." So, Ivan began his story about Alfred.

~!~~~~~~!~

Upstairs, Yao was left alone with Alfred. Yao watched his sleep and slowly walked over to his bedside. So this was one of the experiments the people at the lab had been so happy about. Strange.

He watched Alfred breathe slowly in and out. What to do? What to do? He walked closer, staring down at Alfred. He'd quit his job at the lab because of these experiments. But, now they were threatening his life, if he didn't find one of the few that had escaped and bring them back they'd kill him.

His friendship with Ivan, or his life? The chose was easy. But, how to do it? He couldn't get Alfred out of his house, unless Ivan left. And, now with Ludwig downstairs, there was no way. He just had to wait for an opening.

He bit his lip, staring at Alfred's sleeping face. He didn't want to take Alfred from Ivan. But, he wanted to live. This was the first time Ivan had shown any sign of being in love. And, Yao was going to have to take it away.

He heard Ivan walking up the stairs and quickly, moved away from Alfred. He smiled as Ivan walked into the room. "Yao?" Ivan asked. "I was just making sure he was okay, and checking the wound! Did Ludwig leave?"

Ivan nodded, "Yes he left, and thanks. It's good to know I can count on you." Yao nodded, "You're most welcome."

Yao left the room, taking a deep breath. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Ivan watched him leave, his eyes visibly going darker. Something was up. He'd known Yao for a long time, and he never acted like that.

Ivan made his way over to Alfred and tugged the shirt. The bandages had blood on them still. They had been checked, Yao would have changed them. Also the blanket that had been over Alfred, was still like Ivan left it.

What was Yao up to? Ivan knew he wouldn't like the answer.

* * *

Did you like it? Yes? No? Maybe? x'D

I Love every one of you!

-Lustfulkitten


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey People. Been awhile, right? Sorry. Between School and other stuff I haven't had much time. Plus, I haven't gotten in the mood to write. Sorry... I'll try to be better about updating.**_

**Oh, and wrote a new fic. If I upload it it'll be rated M, and will me a multi-chapter Fic. Should I upload it?**

-LustfulKitten. 

* * *

After Alfred was almost completely healed, or so Yao had said he was, Ivan began making plans to find and visit the old building Yao thought the dog fights were being held in.

Ivan had spent hours on the computer trying to find the place. But, it seemed they were invisible. Figures as much, seeing the dog fights were illegal. He'd almost given up hope when Alfred had suggested to look under the name "Howling wolf". Alfred had said he had seen a sign that had said that on it.

When Ivan looked up the name, a website for a bar popped up. He read everything, but it was seemingly just a bar or so the website made it seem. Right as Ivan was going to give up, however, he found a small picture of a wolf on the bottom of the screen.

He clicked on it, and the bar was gone, in its place was hundreds of pictures of dogs. Some, before a fight, after, and some during the fight. Bloody and gross. Who'd pay to see this?

He felt sick to his stomach and was about to exit off the website, until he saw the picture of Alfred as a cat. He clicked on the picture. There were a good thirty pictures of him. Ivan growled at the pictures. Alfred, his Alfred, was curled up in the corner of his cage. No food, not water, not blanket or anything. Also, there was pictures of him fighting.

Ivan clicked off the website, cleared his history and turned the computer off and put it away, right as Alfred walked into the room. He was in a captain America T-shirt, and ripped jeans. He was eating an apple, not a burger, strange. "Went on a diet?"

Alfred looked at the apple. "Oh, I didn't want a burger, plus I didn't want to cook or make you drive me to get one, so I just grabbed on apple. I hope Yao won't mind."

"He won't. He said after all, to make ourselves at home." Ivan stated, standing and walking over to Alfred. He took the apple from Alfred and took a quick bite, before handing it back.

Alfred laughed, rasing the apple to his own mouth to take a bite. He crewed the bite slowly, watching Ivan pace around the room. "Something the matter, Ivan?"

Ivan turned to look at Alfred, watching Alfred take another bite. "I found the Howling Wolf's website."

"And?" Asked Alfred.

"It was seemingly a just a bar," Alfred's face fell slightly, so Ivan quickly finished his sentence, "However, after finding a wolf in the corner of the page I found the rest of the site. Dog fights, bloody, nasty dog fights. So, you're right, the Howling Wolf is where the dog fights are being held. They take place after hours of the bar, and the days its closed, under the building, in th basement. Or, so the web page said."

Alfred listened closely, taking the last bite of the apple. "So, what now? We know where it is, but what of it? I mean what can we do, call the cops and have them raid the place."

Ivan frowned, "Or we could go down find the dogs and let them free on those evil men, see how they like getting attacked by huge monstrous dogs."

"I like your idea better," Alfred admitted, throwing the apple core in th trash ben near to him. "But, how are we going to get to the dogs? If I remember right they have tight security, the people we come to the fights can't leave the seat they're given."

Ivan bite his lip, "I don't know, I'll figure out something, maybe we can make a distraction, get the guards attention on that and then sneak out of our seats and into the back."

Alfred leaned against the wall nearest to Ivan, "That could work, but another small problem, what if someone recognizes me? Like that guy from the hospital, or someone like that?"

"Easy, I'll protect you, and you ran away. Whatever happens, I'll be sure to keep you safe. And, after we're done with the dog fighting bastards, we'll go into the science lab and take them down too."

Alfred smiled, that happy, wide smile, Ivan loved so very much. Ivan couldn't help himself, he walked over and pulled Alfred against himself, holding him tightly, but not enough to hurt his wounded side.

"I missed that smile."

Alfred laughed, "If everything works out, then you'll be seeing it for a long, long time." The blond American nuzzled his face into the soft fabric of Ivan's shirt.

Ivan, smiled down at Alfred, and ran a hand through his soft blond hair. "This plan will work. I know it, trust me."

"I do trust you, Ivan." Alfred admitted in a tiny voice.

At that moment Yao walked into the room, "I'm sorry to bother you."

Ivan turned toward Yao, "No, it's fine, but you best have a reason to be here." Ivan crossed his arms playfully and Alfred mimicked the pose, laughing quietly to himself.

Yao laughed softly as well, "Well, I've got clearance to let you into the lab anytime next week. I hope that works."

Ivan dropped his arms, nodding, "Perfect. We'll get the dog fights stopped and then I'll check into the experiments and see if I can stop those too."

Yao nodded slowly, "Of course, everything should work out perfectly."

Ivan walked over to the window and looked out, "Yeah, but it's not fool-proof. We'll also need cages and muzzles for those dogs. Oh, and a way to move them. We'll take them to an animal rescue, after we find out if any of them are like Alfred, of course."

Yao nodded, "Seems you've thought a good deal about this?"

Ivan chuckled softly, "Of course I have! I have to keep Alfred safe, if something happened to him, I'd never forgive myself. I'm still mad at myself about the wreck."

Alfred hummed, from where he stood near the door. "It wasn't your fault. It was the drunken driver, and then that mean guy from the dog fights."

Ivan turned back to the other two men in the room. "Still, I feel as though it was my fault."

Yao scoffed, "There was nothing you could have done to stop it. So forgive yourself and worry about Alfred here and now."

Rasing an eyebrow at Yao, Ivan laughed. "Okay, okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Ivan was dressed in a button up shirt and a pair of jeans. Alfred was in a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. It was better to look normal, they didn't want anyone to know why they were there. Alfred had a pair of sunglasses and a baseball hat to help hide himself.

Yao had found a moving truck and at least a hundred cages and muzzles to ship the dog. Thank God for the Chinese man's connections.

Ivan owed him, and if anything Ivan was good at returning favors.

They were getting ready to head out to the Howling Wolf. They'd party and drink, and then when the fight happens they try to blend in. Once they're in Yao will come in dressed as a cop, causing what they'd hope would be a riot of commotion. So, when everyone trying to get out home free, they'd move the dogs, and get the real cops here, after they're long gone of course.

Like Ivan had said before, it wasn't fool-proof, so many things could go wrong.

But, they had to do something.

Alfred spoke from his place at the window, "So we're sure it's tonight? The fights?"

Ivan looked up from his computer, "Yes, Alfred. I'm looking at the website now. The bar closes early and then the fights start."

Alfred nodded slowly, as Iavn shut this laptop and stood up. "Come on, lets head out. Let's have some fun, and stop some nasty dog fights."

Alfred grinned, "Of course! Let's get a move on."

So, Ivan walked down the stairs, Alfred right on his heels.

Yao's house was smaller than Ivan's, but bigger then most rich people's houses. Ivan looked around the oversized house that didn't compare to his. Ivan walked from the stairs to the door. He stopped long enough to grab a leather jacket off the coat rack and put it on, then threw Alfred a black hoodie.

After they'd put them on, they walked out into the cool air, and made their way to one of Yao's many cars. After all Ivan's car had been destroyed in that wreck.

Ivan climbed inside on the diver's side and Alfred into the passenger seat and buckled up quickly, better safe then sorry. Ivan followed his lead and did the same.

Ivan started the car, and smiled at the low purr. Figures Yao would only buy the best. He pulled out onto the quiet road and headed the way the website had said to go.

Yao would be there later in another car. Would he be in a police car? Alfred wondered to himself, staring out the window. Alfred hoped and prayed this plan would work, if not their lives could be on the line.

He looked over at Ivan, who was focused on the slightly busy road. His face was blank, and unreadable. Alfred hated when he got like this. "So...?" He prompted softly, looking out his window.

Ivan glanced over at Alfred, "Yes?"

Alfred cleared his throat, "If something goes wrong tonight I want you to know I love you. So much..."

Ivan sighed, "Alfred, nothings going to happen. I promise. But, if it bothers you this much, I love you too. But, please try to calm down. This will work."

Alfred stared out at the road, "Okay...Thank you, Ivan."

"You're welcome."

And, that was all that was said for a good while.

Ivan pulled in front of the "Howling Wolf". It was a large building, and you could hear the blaring music from where they'd parked.

Cars of all kinds were in front of the bar, and some people stood out in front, talking, smoking, or drinking. "Here we go." Alfred muttered, putting his sunglasses and hat in place.

Ivan looked over at him, nodded and then got out.

"Lets get this over with," Alfred breathed, stepping out of the car.

* * *

_**Cliff hanger. Sorry... But, I will try to update soon~**_

Bye~

-LustfulKitten.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sorry about the longish wait. I hope you don't hate me too much.  
Did any of you read my newest story? Its gonna be fun to write~  
I'll update No Escape soon enough. Just wait.  
I hope you like this... Uhg.. _**

* * *

Ivan and Alfred made their way up to the building, walking around people mingling outside the bar. Alfred stood close to Ivan's side, watching all the people moving about. There were _way _too many people for Alfred's comfort. He was so used to it just being himself and Ivan. Alfred had just gotten used to Yao, even though he was still uneasy around the Chinese man.

Ivan walked up to the door, and showed the huge bouncer his ID, and Alfred did the same with the ID Yao had gotten for him. Don't ask Alfred how, but he had.

The bouncer opened the doors, and Alfred quickly followed Ivan inside. When the door closed behind Alfred he jumped out of his skin, clinging to Ivan's arm tightly.

Ivan looked over at him as Alfred dropped his arm and stepped away looking around the bar for the first time.

The music was defining pop music, blaring form huge speakers placed around the room. Different colored lights lit up the room and made you feel kind of drunk, or at least it did to Alfred. Off to the right of the room was a bar with people standing and setting waiting for their drink or drinking it. Off to the left was a dance floor were people were dancing if you could call that dancing. To Alfred and Ivan it looked more like sex. And, People were walking around in less than the desired amount of clothing.

In the far dark corners you could see people making out or even having sex, all of the sudden the dancing didn't seem too bad.

Ivan led Alfred over to one of the tables, sitting down. Alfred sat in the chair and looked at Ivan, "No vodka?" Ivan looked up at him and shook his head, "No we need to be sober, remember?"

Alfred nodded, shocked, when had having to be sober stop Ivan from drinking? Alfred had seen him down a full bottle of vodka and act like it was nothing more than water. But, Alfred shrugged it off, it didn't matter one way or another.

Alfred sat back in his chair, hoping to get comfortable; after all they would be here for awhile. He watched people come and go out of the door some heading to a table or the bar. Ivan was staring at the table, seemingly lost in thought.

Ivan spoke up, "Alfred look at the bar tender, closely."

Alfred blinked and did as Ivan said, turning his eyes from the door to the bar. His eyes locked onto the man behind the counter.

Alfred gasped, "Oh, no…"

"Yeah," Ivan agreed.

At the bar was the man who'd started all this mess the same one form the hospital. This was most defiantly the right place. Alfred's mind raced, as he got ready to bolt for the door.

The only thing that stopped him was Ivan's hand on his where he'd gripped the table.

"Alfred, Calm down. I'm here he can't hurt you, I'll kill him."

"That's why you wouldn't get a drink." Alfred realized.

Ivan nodded, watching the horrid man give a pretty woman her drink.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Asked Alfred.

"Because, I didn't want to worry you unless it was the right guy, and even then I thought about keeping it to myself, but I guessed you'd see him sooner or later. Just a moment ago, however, he looked over at you, and seemed to recognize you. Better to tell you now then later."

Alfred nodded, looking away from the bar, "This isn't good."

"Don't worry he won't make a scene in front of all these people, and I'm here now, relax."

"But—"

"No buts Alfred, shh."

"I'm not a child, Ivan. Don't shh me!" Alfred snapped back.

"Then why do you act like one?" Ivan replied quickly.

"Dick…" Alfred muttered.

"Watch your mouth."

"Why should I, you curse in Russian all the time."

Ivan didn't reply back, because there was a man walking toward their table. Alfred followed Ivan's eyes and watched the male get closer. He was defiantly coming toward them.

"Ivan, long time, no see!" The man exclaimed.

Ivan nodded, "Nice to see you as well, Gilbert." Replied Ivan coolly, making Alfred guess Ivan knew him.

So, Alfred forced his nerves and panic down, looking at the albino looking man.

"What are_ you _doing in a place like this, Ivan? Bars are so not your scene." Gilbert stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alfred frowned and looked down at the table, ignoring Ivan and his friend.

"So, Ivan who is he? Hmm?" Gilbert asked, stepping closer to Alfred.

"That's Alfred," Ivan answered, "He's been staying with me."

"Oh, I see. So he's like your boyfriend now?" Gilbert asked loudly.

Alfred had the funny feeling he was always loud. But, he couldn't judge, he was a loud mouth too.

"You could say that Gil."

"Woo, Ivan's finally got himself a date! Don't run this one off!" He said, looking at Alfred, while he talked to Ivan.

"He won't." Alfred answered Gilbert, looking up at the red eyed male. "He couldn't get rid of me if he wanted to."

Gilbert laughed loudly, "Of course not! I like you, I'm Gilbert."

"I'm Alf—"Alfred tried.

"Where'd you find him, Ivan?" Gilbert asked interrupting Alfred.

"You could say I sort of found him, and took him in."

Alfred held back a laugh, if only Gilbert knew how true that really was.

"I need to get going, Ivan. I'll see you later. Bye." Gilbert turned and raced off onto the darkened dance floor.

"Well, he was nice." Alfred muttered softly.

"Ignore Gil, everyone does." Ivan stated, laughing.

Ivan's gaze went back to the bartender, imagining all the ways he could kill that jerk. Alfred, on the other hand, avoided looking that way. Alfred had already been through enough, he didn't need anything else to happen to him. Ivan felt bad for even bringing him here, but Alfred had insisted, and he may just be needed later on tonight.

Alfred looked up at Ivan, "Do you think this plan is going to work? And, I want the truth, Ivan."

Ivan looked over at Alfred and sighed softly, "Honestly, I don't know… We're relying on Yao."

"What if he doesn't show?" Alfred asked.

"We run," Was Ivan's simple answer. What was he supposed to say? He didn't know how things would work out either, so why lie about it?

Alfred sighed, "Oh, okay…"

Ivan said nothing else as he watched people move about. Too many people were here, it made the Russian feel uneasy.

Alfred had laid his head down on the table sighing softly. "Ivan, I'm bored."

"What am I supposed to do about that? I tried to get you to stay at Yao's, but no."

"You may need the help of a hero, me!"

"I doubt it," Ivan stated, rolling his eyes.

The bartender walked out onto the floor and started walking toward them.

"Oh, no," Breathed Alfred.

"Shut up, Alfred. Don't move, or say anything."

The bartender reached their table and slammed his hands down onto the table, making it shake. "Hello, boys. Seems like we just saw each other yesterday,"

Alfred looked away, biting his lip. This wasn't good. What was Ivan going to do?

"Hello, sir. May we help you?" Ivan asked, calmly.

"Yes, you can. Give me back what's mine." He looked over at Alfred, who was still being sure to keep looking away.

"Alfred is not yours, he is mine."

The man laughed, "Nope. I hope you know, your friend, Yao, isn't coming. He's on our side."

Ivan growled, "Not true, you lie."

"Nope. Look," He pointed over his shoulder at Yao walking in with another man. "He was never on your side."

Ivan glared, "Oh, well then, guess it's just me and Alfred fixing all this that you messed up."

The man scoffed, "I messed nothing up, and I made things better. Think about it, all those bad people in jail, they could be turned into animals, pets even. They'd learn quickly."

"True," Admitted Ivan, sighing, "But, what you're doing is bad, cruel even. Dog fights are pointless."

"They're fun though! The pointless things are the best, and besides I like being cruel. Like making a cat fight a dog twice his size!" He laughed, looking ay Alfred, who was busy staring at the wall, trying not to hear what this evil man was saying.

"Let this people free and leave Alfred alone." Ivan hissed.

"Why would I do that? You have nothing I want, and you don't scare me. After all, your 'friend' is on our side now. Ivan I think you'd make a lovely dog. Maybe a boxer? It'd suit you well enough, I suppose."

"Shut up!" Alfred snapped, jumping up out of the chair, making it fall back and make a loud clashing sound as it hit the floor.

Everyone close enough to hear Alfred, or the chair falling turned to look. Ivan slowly rose to his feet, "You okay, Alfred? Calm down. Stop drawing attention to yourself."

Alfred turned toward Ivan, and then looked at the man again. "Just stop, okay? We'll leave if that's what you want… We'll go now."

"Nope," The man shook his head, "You're mine, so you're staying."

Alfred lowered his head and nodded, "Of course, just let Ivan leave her unharmed, and release all those humans that weren't bad, and didn't do anything to deserve this. Deal?"

The man smirked, "Oh of course! Lovely, just lovely." He waved one of the bouncers over, "Release cages six through twenty, leave the rest. Be sure they're back to their normal form before you let them go. Wipe their memories as well."

"Sir," The bouncer responded, walking off quickly.

"See? All is good, let's go, Alfred. We have much to do."

Ivan gapped at Alfred, "You're kidding, right?"

Alfred shook his head slowly, "No, I am not."

Ivan glared at Alfred, "This is so stupid. You hang tight Alfred; I will be back for you. Don't do anything stupid, and just stay alive till I figure something out."

"Of course!" Alfred responded, smiling sadly at Ivan.

"Let's go, kitten," The man who had yet to have a name in Ivan's mind, Grabbed Alfred's arm, pulling him away, "No worries, I'll take good care of him. Good bye."

Ivan watched helplessly as Alfred was pulled away where the bouncer had disappeared to."

"I will get you back, Alfred." Ivan swore, heading toward the bar doors.

Yao watched what happened, biting his lip. He'd never wanted things to get this bad, he just wanted his job back. When things had went so bad?

Yao rushed to meet Ivan, before he got outside. He stepped in front of the Russian man, "Ivan, listen. I am so sorry, I needed my old job back."

"Shut up!" Ivan snapped, "Just go away, Yao. You've done enough."

Ivan walked out of the bar and to his car quickly, he'd wait here until the bar closed and then he may have a chance to sneak in and help Alfred. He just had to buy his time and wait.

* * *

_**Well, I hope you liked it... **_


End file.
